


welcome home

by 10vesick



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Dry Humping, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Just slightly, M/M, Pet Play, Praise Kink, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-02 14:35:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20277478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10vesick/pseuds/10vesick
Summary: Ten has always liked Kun’s thighs.He loves how strong they look, loves sitting down on them, loves how the fabric on his pants always seems to hug around them like it’s restraining them. Ten would be lying if he said he didn’t also love rubbing down against them until he came.In fact, he’s thinking about doing it just now.





	welcome home

**Author's Note:**

> this is short and messy. my apologies,,,

It’s late at night when Ten gets back.

He pulls out the keys to the house, the one he now shares with Kun, and feels the weight of a tiring day drop onto him as soon as he steps into his home. He’s deadly tired and happy to be back— after a long day out, all he wants is to be told he’s done good, a nice hot bath and to cuddle in bed with Kun.

The faint sound of the TV welcomes him immediately as he takes off his shoes, and, when he steps into the living room, the sight before him makes a small smile appear on his face.

Kun is waiting for him. The TV casts a faint glow over him, and his eyes sparkle the moment they meet Ten’s. 

“Welcome home,” Kun smiles widely, the same way he always does. “Another long day?”

Ten nods from the hall, leaning against the wall, eyes nearly falling closed.

The only thing that keeps him awake, though, is the way Kun is sitting at the couch.

The older is sprawled out, legs spread, wearing a plain black shirt and gray pajama pants– and Ten gulps. Something about Kun’s sprawl just _ draws _ Ten in. Even as the younger’s eyes dart down to the shape of Kun’s dick through the pants, the other’s thighs, strong and prominent, beg for his attention.

Ten has always liked Kun’s thighs.

He loves how strong they look, loves sitting down on them, loves how the fabric on his pants always seems to hug around them like it’s restraining them. Ten would be lying if he said he didn’t also love rubbing down against them until he came.

In fact, he’s thinking about doing it just now.

Kun finally gestures for him to get close so he can hold him, and the younger happily complies. Walking determinedly and without a word, he climbs on one of Kun’s legs, positioning himself on either side of it. He hums happily as he feels the strong muscle underneath him, and Ten’s heavily aware of how horny he is.

“How was work?” Kun’s soft voice asks, fingers running through Ten’s hair.

The younger literally _ purrs, _hiding his face on the crook of Kun’s neck. “Way too much. I just…”

“You just?”

Ten licks his lips, swallows hard as his mouth waters, and he feels desire burning hard at the pit of his stomach. “Want to be taken care of.”

Kun’s thigh underneath him feels thick and hard with muscle, and just fucking _ perfect _ for Ten to rub up against. He wants to rock his hips forward, looking for friction, dick hardening rapidly and almost making him whimper by just the thought. It’s hard to resist when Kun’s leg feels so tough yet soft beneath him, but he doesn’t move because he doesn’t want to be a bad kitten. He wants to be praised and told he’s good. He’s the best.

Kun knows, which is why he’s so easy to comply and move his hands straight to hold at his boyfriend’s hips. His face remains calm, relaxed even, but he still dares to smirk a little. “What do you want to do today, kitten?”

The pet name goes straight to Ten’s dick. He bites his lower lip, fingers curling around Kun’s shoulders as he rolls his hips. “Kun _ ge _,” he breathes, slightly rubbing down against Kun’s thigh so his actions speak for him. “Please?”

“You know you can always ride my thigh, Tennie,” the older says, a hand coming up to cradle Ten’s cheek. “Only if you don’t touch yourself, yes?”

Ten whimpers, squirms until he can get Kun’s thumb into his mouth, and he starts sucking gently. It makes him happy, to be allowed to do this after such a long, tiring day. Kun knows exactly how to take care of him, how to spoil him with the right amount of freedom and restraint.

Humming softly, the older smiles, and the hand on Ten’s hips encourages him to move. His hips start to grind down on Kun’s thigh, and the older thrusts up to meet him.

Ten lets out a whine, and it makes Kun chuckle. “You like that? Pretty kitten likes that?” 

Ten moans pathetically, not being able to do anything but nod. He can’t cope with Kun talking like that, especially not when he’s in this headspace. It hits him hard, deep in the gut, because to him there’s nothing hotter than Kun’s voice, sex-deep and turned on, growling out compliments and praise. 

Kun pulls him into a kiss, relishing the way his lips feel moving against his own. Ten bites down on his lower lip, parts the other’s lips, and slightly opens his eyes to look at him, to see if he’s doing a good job. Kun has a smirk on his face that is briefly accompanied by the quirking of an eyebrow, and then his leg is bouncing again, the movement bringing back that same sensation. Kun uses his hands to assist Ten, pulling the younger’s hips toward him each time he pulls them back. He can feel his leg warm where Ten is sitting, and his cock twitches in his jeans. 

He hadn’t realized how hard he was until now, dick pressed up against the front of his pants and begging to be let out. Kun ignores his erection, though focusing instead on the other’s pleasure, on spoiling him with the attention he deserves.

Kun focuses on the rocking of Ten’s hips, on the increasingly wet patch on his thigh. “Pretty kitten is so needy,” he chuckles, lovingly pressing kisses on Ten’s cheeks. “But I’m here now. I will take care of you."

Kun’s thigh muscles flex and jump, and he starts rocking back and forth along with Ten, searching out the friction that feels so good.

“_ Fuck _,” Ten moans. He can feel the rough fabric of Kun’s pants rubbing against his most sensitive areas. Every time he thrusts forward, his cock rubs harshly against his pants, and every time he pushes backwards he can feel the material teasing his wet hole. 

A sharp slap against his ass reminds him he isn’t allowed to curse, and it startles a shout of pleasure from Ten that is only silenced when Kun swallows it down with his tongue. The pain melts with arousal and turns into more pleasure, making his entire body quiver, as Ten starts clawing on Kun’s chest and arms, palms tingling and itching, looking to hold onto something. 

The older starts bouncing his leg in a slow rhythm, hands now holding onto Ten’s ass. He squeezes the skin and pulls him towards him as he presses a trail of kisses on his jawline, going down until he stops at the crook of his neck, biting at the skin before gnawing it between his lips. Ten lets out a moan, grinding his crotch against Kun’s still bouncing thigh, the rhythm just too slow for him.

Ten lifts himself, rolls himself, rubs himself against Kun. He lets out a groan as, pressing down hard against his pelvis, he drags himself along Kun’s thigh. 

He can’t contain the noises that spill from his lips. It feels hot and curling, but not quite enough, and Ten is groaning and moaning, little whimpering sighs escaping his mouth, the heat building at the pit of his stomach. It’s frantic, almost hot, ready to blow, and he leans back.

Head thrown back, throat bared and nails digging into Kun’s back, Ten moves back and forth quickly, desperate. The other leans forwards, kissing a line down the younger’s throat with a hum.

“Look at you, kitten,” he says. “So desperate you’re even humping my leg.”

The words feel like breath being punched out from him. 

“Kun ge,” is the only thing Ten can bring himself to moan. Kun always knows exactly what to say to leave Ten groaning, arousal coiling tighter and tighter inside him until he’s nearly shaking with it.

Ten’s so close he can almost taste it. Kun grips his hips and pulls him down as he pushes his own hips up into Ten’s to add to the friction.

“Are you gonna be a good kitten and cum for me?” Kun whispers. “You will, right? You’re so good, and Kun ge wants to watch you come in your pants, baby.”

Kun reaches around and wraps his fingers in Ten’s hair and gives it one hard pull– and that’s all it takes. Back arching like a bow, Ten cries out as he comes, hot and messy in his pants, leaving a wet, sticky spot over Kun’s thigh.

Crumpling forwards and breathing hard, Ten’s head drops against Kun’s shoulder, hand clinging to his arm as if steadying himself. His breath comes out in irregular huffs, whole body twitching with pleasure as he attempts to bring himself back to reality.

"Good kitten, you were so good, you did great," Kun praises, hands caressing every inch of Ten’s back. He doesn’t care that he still has an unattended business down there, can only focus on Ten falling apart over his thigh. "Let’s make you a bath so you can go to bed, yes?"

“B-But...” Ten pants out, using the last bit of his strength to push himself up. When he lifts his head, eyes glazed and mouth open, Kun is brightly smiling at him despite the aching bulge in between his legs. “You still haven’t...”

Kun shakes his head. “Don’t worry about it. You’re too tired. I’ll take care of myself tonight and you can help me tomorrow, okay?”

A yawn escapes Ten’s lips, and it’s against his will that he nods, but Kun’s right. He’s way too tired, both from working all day and from the mind blowing orgasm he just had. 

So, just for tonight, he wraps his arms around Kun’s neck and nuzzles his head back into his shoulder, as the older picks him up and carries him towards the bathroom.


End file.
